La Fuerza del Corazón
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Una historia AU donde Gary y Ash se toman unas vacaciones después de regresar de la Liga Johto. ¿Qué descubrimientos harán los entrenadores al estar en compañía del otro?
1. Capítulo 1

"La Fuerza del Corazón."

**Por Betty-Boop.**

**

* * *

**

**Resumen:** Una historia AU donde Ash y Gary se toman unas vacaciones después de la Liga Johto. ¿Qué descubrimientos harán los entrenadores estando en la compañía del otro?

**Capítulos**: #1 de 7.

**Rating:** Mmmm, PG. Ustedes me dirán si quieren el final Lemon, qué les parece?

**Categoría/Advertencia:** Shounen-Ai/Yaoi.

**Parejas:** Ash/Gary, _Duh_. Y aunque usted no lo crea, habrá pistas de Misty/Tracey.

**Disclaimer:** Si Pokémon fuera mío... aaah, pero no lo es. Tampoco las lyrics.

* * *

**Qué es esto que me invita a vivir, qué me da la ilusión/Qué será esa fuerza que a todos nos une de dos en dos/Será la fuerza del corazón?**

**-"La Fuerza del Corazón", Alejandro Sanz.-**

* * *

Ash estaba viendo el atardecer con Pikachu a su lado cuando escucho su voz.

"Vaya, ya era hora que llegaras, Ash."

Ash de inmediato volteo hacia abajo. Nada más y nada menos que Gary Oak lo esperaba cerca del árbol, con su mano recargada en el tronco.

"Gary¿Cuando llegaste?" Exclamó mientras brincaba del brazo del árbol, donde había estado sentado, hasta el suelo. Gary solo le regaló un pequeña sonrisa en respuesta. "Pensé que todavía tardarías más, con eso que ibas a irte por el Monte Plateado..." Sus palabras lentamente se desvanecieron, debido a que el rostro de Gary lo estaba confundiendo.

Gary lo miraba muy raro. La sonrisa lentamente había crecido y su mirada era como si estuviera revisándolo de pies a cabeza. Ash metió sus manos a los bolsillos y trató de no mirarlo muy directamente. Estaba pensando en que decir cuando la pregunta de Gary le interrumpió.

"¿Es cierto que tus amigos tuvieron que dejarte?"

Ash estuvo a punto de decirle que no lo habían dejado... Solo que habían tenido.. mejores cosas que atender. Asuntos importantes...

"Misty tuvo que regresar a su Gimnasio.. Y Brock tenia que ir a darle una visita a su familia." Finalmente resumió. Gary asintió, algo pensativo.

"Me parece bien. Creo que todos necesitamos un descanso."

Ash le sonrió en respuesta. Pero, Gary debió haber visto algo de tristeza y nostalgia en esa sonrisa que cambió su tono de voz para decirle más intensamente.

"No te preocupes, Ash. Ni siquiera los extrañarás." Ash frunció el ceño, pero Gary siguió. "Yo te mantendré... ocupado."

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu expresó, obviamente feliz que su amigo por fin saldría de su ligera depresión. Ash le sonrió otra vez a su ex-rival, esta vez con mucha más sinceridad.

"Que bien! Eso quiere decir que no te vas a ir pronto de Pueblo Paleta."

"No, en verdad necesito una vacaciones. Y _tú_ también. Así que, si tenías algunos planes de comenzar un nuevo viaje, olvídalos." Gary uso su clásico tono arrogante, pero con mucho más calidez. Después, le guiñó un ojo.

Ash no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso ante el gesto. "Je, está bien." No era como si tuviera planes, de todos modos.

"Entonces, regresemos con mi abuelo, que hemos invitado a ti y a tu mamá a una pequeña cena de bienvenida."

Al estómago de Ash no le tuvieron que decir dos veces.

* * *

Todo había estado delicioso.

O eso habían exclamado todos, para Ash no había encontrado mucha diferencia con la comida de su madre.

Después de terminar la cena, Delia pasó a la sala junto con Samuel y Tracey para comenzar una plática mucho más madura. Gary y Ash ni siquiera trataron de unírseles.

"Tengo una mejor idea." Gary anunció y hizo algo que sorprendió a Ash tanto que casi se cae: tomó su mano. La tomó con fuerza y así lo guió por toda la residencia Oak. Pikachu se había quedado a descansar después de cenar y Ash no lo había querido despertar.

Así que solo eran ellos dos. Algo que Ash nunca había experimentado.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Shh.. Ya verás, espera sólo un poco más." Gary le respondió suavemente, insertando una clave de acceso a una entrada de los laboratorios de su abuelo. Cuando las pruebas de acero se abrieron se encontraron con otras pero, de vidrio. En esas no fue necesario alguna clave y Gary las abrió enseguida. Lo cual reveló a uno de los invernaderos más sorprendentes que Ash jamás había visto.

"Woooaw. Que hermoso!" Ash estaba tan maravillado que no se dio cuenta de cuando Gary desapareció de su lado.

Ash se acercó a unas brillantes girasoles que capturaron su atención. Nunca había visto unos tan... Luminosos. Tan vivos. Expresaban tanta energía que Ash sabía que a su madre le daría gusto poder tener unas en el comedor de su casa.

El ruido parecido a cajones abriéndose y cerrándose sacó a Ash de sus reverencias y en poco tiempo volvió Gary, con una manta en sus manos, emoción brillando en su mirada. "Vamos, tenemos que apurarnos." Corrió a su lado y le volvió a tomar la mano. Lo guió a unas escaleras mientras murmuró, "No sabía que faltaba tan poco... espero y los alcancemos."

"¿Alcanzar qué?" Pero, la respuesta le llegó de inmediato en forma de un gran estruendo. Ash no pudo evitar saltar del susto y Gary rió un poco. Llegaron al segundo piso y se podían apreciar extraños cuerpos luminosos a través de los ven talanes ahumados. Gary le entregó las mantas y corrió a abrir los ventanales. Cuando lo logró, Ash sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Eran fuegos artificiales.

"Fantástico!" Se acercó a la orilla del barandal, donde se podía recargar y este le llegaba a la cintura. Más estruendos se oyeron seguidos de hermosos fuegos artificiales. Los brillantes colores rojos, verdes y amarillos dejaban a los girasoles en el olvido. Justo cuando la brisa nocturna comenzaba a afectar al entrenador, una manta fue envuelta en sus hombros.

Ash volteó a su izquierda, donde Gary le sonreía y usaba el extremo restante de la manta. Después de mirarse a la cara unos momentos, ambos volvieron su mirada al espectáculo en el cielo estrellado, sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros. Además, de la buena vista del cielo, también se apreciaba gran parte del Pueblo Paleta.

Era bellísimo. Ash se sintió muy afortunado de poder ser parte de ello. Y de... poder _compartirlo_.

A la distancia, Ash y Gary distinguieron a la Sra. Ketchum, Tracy y el Prof. Oak admirando los fuegos artificiales desde uno de los jardines.

"Pensé en que esto te podía animar." Las palabras de Gary fueron suaves y en voz baja, solo audibles para los oídos de Ash.

"Oh.." Ash parpadeó, conmovido. Y confundido. Gary definitivamente había cambiado... "Gracias, si funcionó." Le regaló una sonrisa llena de gratitud. Gary volvió su mirada al cielo, donde ahora las siluetas de los fuegos explotaban en cuerpos pokémons.

"Ash." Dijo, de repente, muy serio. Ash recordó haber escuchado el mismo tono aquella vez en el lago. "Sé que.. que no siempre fuimos.. bueno, amigables. Tomamos nuestros papeles de rivales muy en serio." Ash asintió atento. "Pero, mientras viajaba por Johto, esa era una de las razones por la que seguía adelante. Por que descubrí que tan importante nuestra rivalidad era para mi. Era un reto que no podía perder y sabía que tú te estabas esforzando tanto como yo..." Ash se encontraba hipnotizado por las palabras de Gary... y de la manera en que los colores de los fuegos artificiales resplandecían en el rostro de su ex-rival. "Ya sé que nunca lo he demostrado, pero **eres** importante para mi. Muy importante.."

Ash no pudo contener su sorpresa. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y por razón desconocida, Ash podía sentir un nudo formarse en su garganta.

"Tal vez tenía problemas al tan siquiera admitirlo... Pero, ya no. Y desde que llegué a Paleta, he querido decírtelo." Gary volteó, su mirada clavada en Ash. Ash podía ver.. miedo? en su rostro... _-Pero, miedo a qué?... ¿A qué lo rechace?-_

Ash aclaró su garganta y pensó muy bien que decir. Buscó muy a fondo en su corazón y descubrió que sentía lo mismo que Gary. Que Gary se había convertido en algo tan indispensable en su vida... que no podía imaginar su siguiente viaje sin él... Sin la rivalidad que siempre le daba fe y las energías necesarias para avanzar.

Pero, Gary ya no quería ser entrenador...

Y Ash se sintió perdido.

No se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que sintió la mano de Gary rozando su mejilla.

"Ash..."

"Oh, perdón—Es solo— No sé.. por qué.." Pero, en vez de calmarse, Ash comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Gary ya no iba a estar a un paso adelante que Ash, ya no se burlaría de él.. Ya no iba a escuchar su voz, ya no iba...

"Ash, oh Ash, qué pasa?" Gary se acercó lo mas que pudo, preocupándose cada vez más. Ahora _que_ había hecho mal? Pero, en cuanto colocó sus brazos alrededor del entrenador, este se abalanzó en un abrazo asfixiante.

Cuando Ash respondió, su voz fue frágil por los llantos y casi muerta de miedo. "No.. me dejes.."

Gary, por primera vez en su vida, no sabía que decir.

"Te prometo... que siempre daré lo mejor de mi... Seré el mejor rival en la historia... Pero, por favor no dejes... de ser la **_razón_** por la que _quiero_ triunfar." El hipo ocasional le interrumpió entre su discurso, sus llantos mojando la camisa de Gary. Gary seguía en silencio. Su mente en blanco. "Gary.."

"Shhh.." Y lo abrazo de vuelta. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer. Abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, con la esperanza de demostrar lo que _sentía_ en un acto y no en palabras. Los fuegos artificiales parecían haber acabado y solo se podían escuchar los sollozos de Ash y la respiración de Gary. "..."

Gary era bueno en seguir sus impulsos. Pero, no siempre seguía los correctos.

Pero, cuando tomo el rostro de Ash en sus manos y lo _besó_ con toda la ternura posible, recordó que... la vida era un riesgo esperado a ser tomado.

* * *

**:Continuará...:**


	2. Capítulo 2

"La Fuerza del Corazón."

**Por Betty-Boop.**

* * *

**Resumen:** Una historia AU donde Ash y Gary se toman unas vacaciones después de la Liga Johto. ¿Qué descubrimientos harán los entrenadores estando en la compañía del otro?

**Capítulos**: #2 de 7.

**Rating:** Este cap. es PG-13. Ustedes me dirán si quieren el final Lemon, qué les parece?

**Categoría/Advertencia:** Shounen-Ai/Yaoi.

**Parejas:** Ash/Gary, _Duh_. Y aunque usted no lo crea, habrá pistas de Misty/Tracey.

**Nota:** Para no poner las mismas referencias en todos los capítulos, desde ahora anuncio que voy a usar las letras de la misma canción en toda la historia: "La fuerza del corazón" de Alejandro Sanz.

**Disclaimer:** Si Pokémon fuera mío... aaah, pero no lo es. Tampoco las lyrics.

* * *

**No puedo dormir/Me robas mi tranquilidad/Alguien ha bordado tu cuerpo/Con hilos de mi ansiedad.**

* * *

El último fuego artificial brilló en el cielo de Pueblo Paleta, la forma de un resplandeciente Pikachu iluminando las siluetas de los entrenadores más famosos del pueblo. Sus labios unidos permanecieron quietos mientras los estruendos llegaban y se iban.

Ash fue el que se separó. Gary enseguida dejó caer sus brazos, que rodeaban a Ash, e inevitablemente la manta cayo al suelo. Gary cerró sus ojos, su cabeza cabizbaja y sus puños mostraban que tan nervioso estaba.

Pero, Ash solo permanecía frente a él, su boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos agrandecidos. Estaba en shock.

Ash llevó sus dedos hacia sus labios, que seguían un poquitín húmedos. Si antes no había sabido que decir, ahora menos.

Pero, eso era lo que quería, no?

-_Por lo menos así...-_ Si Gary tenía esa clase de sentimientos por él, no lo dejaría. -_Como Misty, Brock...Papá.-_

¿Cierto?

Ash tomó aire. Limpió sus mejillas y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Gary, quien al oír sus pasos, levantó su rostro sorprendido. Ash trató de regalarle su mas sincera sonrisa y pareció funcionar. Gary se vio mucho más relajado.

"Gary." Susurró. Ahora sus rostros estaban tan cerca como momentos atrás..y Ash **si** quería reanudar lo de momentos atrás. "Ehr... Yo." La mirada atenta de Gary lo desconcentraba, así como sus ojos... sus labios que lucían tan— "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Gary parpadeó, su mirada dirigida a otro lado, mostrándose muy pensativo. Después sus mejillas parecían enrojecerse.. Ash ya no podía estar seguro por culpa a la oscuridad.

"No sé exactamente— Digo, solo fue algo que se sintió bien hacer... Como si fuera lo correcto. El tiempo correcto y lugar correcto. Lo que te ayudaría a librarte de esos miedos tuyos.." ¿Era su imaginación o Gary estaba más cerca? "Además, desde hace mucho quería hacerlo."

"Oh." Y no era su imaginación, Gary se estaba lentamente acercando y las manos sobre las suyas si _eran_ reales. "En serio¿Desde cuando?" Preguntó, en verdad curioso.

"Mmmm..." Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Gary, una que atrajo más a Ash. "Creo que.. desde.." Ash cerró sus ojos y solo se dejó llevar por la calidez que venía del cuerpo de Gary. Al momento que sintió su mentón recargarse en el sólido hombro de Gary, dejo sus brazos tomar voluntad propia. Gary no se quedó atrás y en cuestión de minutos, habían vuelto a su posición anterior. Solo que ahora, su abrazo se sentía más... indestructible. "me di cuenta de que... valías la pena... Me refiero a como entrenador y persona. Cuando me demostraste que no importaba el reto, tu podías ganarlo."

Ash quería algo más específico. Como¿fue a principios de Johto¿**Estando** participando en la Liga Johto¿Cuando Ash ganó Pokemon Extremo? O tal vez, Gary había querido hacerlo desde que eran niños?

Ash le dió una ligera sacudida a su cabeza, queriendo apagar su curiosidad. En estos momentos se sentía contento, no era algo que quería arruinar con sus preguntas.

Bueno, solo una: "¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?"

Una suave carcajada salió de los labios de Gary y su calidez acarició el cuello de Ash. "No creo... que a tu amiga _Misty_ le hubiera gustado mucho la idea."

* * *

Ash estaba algo confundido. Caminar de la mano con otra persona, era algo que hacían los... n-novios, no?

Eso quería decir que Gary y él... eran n-novi-ios?

"Ya llegamos." Gary dijo, parándose frente a la casa de Ash. Su mano derecha nunca soltando la de Ash, mientras la otra la tenía guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

"Eso parece."

"Mm? Pasa algo malo, Ash?"

"Eh, no." Ash le sonrió y emprendió camino hacia la puerta. Gary lo siguió tranquilamente. "No te preocupes, no tienes que escoltarme hasta aquí." _-¿Escoltarme¿De donde salió eso?-_

"¿Puedes culparme por querer que llegues sano y salvo?" Gary le respondió. Ash se sonrojó, sintiéndose entre halagado.. pero mas confundido. Porque Gary _si_ se estaba comportando como si fueran novios... Pero, Ash no quería ser novio de nadie!

Bueno... Le habían gustado los besos y los abrazos, y tenia que admitir que Gary era un experto en ello, pero Ash no quería ser algo.. tan formal. No tenia el tiempo de ser 'novio' de alguien. Al menos que fuera un requisito para ser Maestro Pokémon...

Los cálidos labios tocando su frente lo trajeron a la realidad. A la **dulce** realidad.

"Buenas noches, Ash." Gary le guiñó el ojos y mientras se alejó le dijo con voz picarona, "Espero y sueñes conmigo!"

Sip, a Ash definitivamente le gustaban los besos, los abrazos.. La voz de Gary, sus sonrisas.. Su voz...

Dios, como quería que ya fuera mañana.

* * *

'Mañana' se sentía eterno para Ash. Desde que se había acostado, su mente no había dejado el tema de Gary en paz. Al cerrar sus ojos, en un intento de poder dormir, solo miraba la cara de Gary. Escuchaba a Gary... Recordaba el sabor de sus besos..

Sólo pensaba en Gary!

Ash sentía que iba a explotar de la ansiedad. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ser novio de Gary no podía ser tan malo. Ambos compartían su pasión por los Pokémons, a ambos les gustaban las batallas Pokémon y no hacía mucho habían querido la misma meta.

Ahora, si eso lo mezclabas con los besos, los abrazos, las tomadas de mano y las palabras de cariño (o sea, cursilerías), el resultado era algo muy interesante y muuuuy tentador.

Era como un nuevo reto para Ash.

Y Ash nunca renunciaba a uno.

Con su decisión por fin echa, Ash cerró sus ojos una vez mas. La diferencia ahora, fue que en vez de pelear contra las imágenes de Gary y sus brazos cálidos, Ash se dejó arrullar por ellas.

En menos de diez minutos, el entrenador estaba profundamente dormido, una contenta sonrisa formada en sus labios.

* * *

**:Continuará...:**


	3. Capítulo 3

**"La Fuerza del Corazón".**

**Por Betty-Boop.**

* * *

**Resumen:** Una historia AU donde Ash y Gary se toman unas vacaciones después de la Liga Johto. ¿Qué descubrimientos harán los entrenadores estando en la compañía del otro?

**Capítulos:** #3 de 7.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Categoría/Advertencia:** Shounen-Ai/Yaoi.

**Parejas:** Ash/Gary, Duh. Y aunque usted no lo crea, habrá pistas de Misty/Tracey.

**Disclaimer:** Si Pokémon fuera mío... aaah, pero no lo es. Tampoco las lyrics.

* * *

**Es algo que te guía/Una descarga de energía/Que te va quitando la razón/Te hace tropezar/Te crea confusión.**

* * *

"Ash, levántate ya!" Delia tocó en la puerta de su hijo. Ya pasaban de las 10 de la mañana, y aunque su hijo estaba en vacaciones eso no significaba que iba a tenerlo en la casa holgazaneando.

Pero, vaya sorpresa que se llevó la entrar al cuarto y encontrarlo... vacío. La cama ya tendida y todo muy puesto en su lugar. Delia nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que vería la habitación completamente limpia y en orden como ahora.

"El Apocalipsis.." Por un momento el pensamiento era muy tentador... Pero, nah! Era solo Ash... creciendo y madurando un poco más. "Parece que si se le pegó algo de Brock."

Delia estaba tan orgullosa.

Y a la vez triste.

Su bebé estaba creciendo tan rápido, entre menos se lo esperara Ash ya estaría casado y con su propia familia... Delia solo rogaba que cuando esa hora llegara, Ash no se dejara guiar por la sangre corriendo por sus venas.

Que la historia no se repitiera una vez más.

Al bajar y llegar a la cocina, donde Mr. Mime estaba lavando los platos, Delia se dio cuenta que Ash le había dejado una nota en la mesa junto con uno de los girasoles mas hermosos que Delia jamás había visto.

_Estaré con Pikachu en la casa del Profesor Oak, está bien? Ya hice todos mis deberes!... Aunque no lo creas! Te veo a la hora de la comida!_

_Atte. Tu entrenador Pokémon favorito!_

* * *

No era un cobarde. No lo era! Era Gary Oak, después de todo, quien podía enfrentarse a cualquier obstáculo.

Inclusive a su abuelo con sus historias del año del caldo... No, no iba a huir!

No podía ser tan malo, verdad?

Pero, para cuando su abuelo cerro la boca, Gary experimentó la cruel realidad.

Debió haber corrido cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

"Y así fue como conocí a tu abuela!" Prof. Oak terminó su historia al mismo tiempo que lo hacía con su desayuno. Gary y Tracey intercambiaron miradas de terror, rogando en silencio que a su abuelo ya se le haya acabado la inspiración. Aparte que la famosa historia se le había sido contaba a Gary más de un millón de veces, este no era el momento preciso para hablar de romance...

En especial, de romance _heterosexual._

"Estoy seguro, Gary, que algún día encontrarás una maravillosa mujer para compartir tu vida! No te desanimes, que estoy seguro que _si_ existe, entonces vivirás los más felices años de tu vida, oh si." El Prof. le dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Gary mordió su labio inferior mientras tragaba saliva fuertemente. Esta hermosa mañana cada vez se estaba convirtiendo en un pequeño infierno para el joven corazón de Gary Oak. "Sólo que te aconsejaría que te apresuraras, nieto mío, que deseo alcanzar a conocer a mis bis-nietos!"

_Oh, dios!_

Gary sintió nauseas al oír las alegres y llenas de picardía carcajadas de su abuelo.

"Profesor, ya deje en paz al pobre de Gary, lo esta avergonzando!" Dios bendiga a Tracey! Oh, si! Gary volteo hacia el susodicho y le regaló una sonrisa llena de gratitud. Tracey le guiñó el ojo para luego ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia el Profesor. "Y será mejor que comencemos a alimentar a los Pokémons, recuerde que el tiempo se pasa volando por la mañana!"

"Tienes toda la razón!"

El par continuo su platica sobre los Pokémons que recién habían adquirido de otros entrenadores y lentamente las voces y pasos se fueron desapareciendo de la cocina y de la casa. Gary permaneció en silencio, piernas cruzadas en su asiento, su ceño fruncido.

Así que su abuelo quería bisnietos. Por alguna razón, Gary se sentía obligado a dárselos, a complacerlo. Sería porque su abuelo es más su padre que otra cosa? Y aparte de eso, Gary _tenía_ que seguir con el legado de la familia Oak, expander—

"Hola, hay alguien aquí?"

Gary levantó su rostro ante el llamado pero, al darse cuenta de quien provenía tal voz, sintió su pecho apretarse.

Entonces, qué hacía...

...con **Ash**?

Y qué significaba Ash en su vida? Acaso sus sentimientos eran un error que nunca debió haber cometido? O sería solamente una etapa de su vida? Debería continuar con esta relación o terminarla de una vez? Si se quedaba con Ash, tenía que decirle adiós a la futura esposa y familia... Negarle tal gusto a su abuelo. Pero, y si le decía adiós a Ash y nunca encuentra a esa mujer maravillosa que su abuelo le narró? Entonces qué?

"Me quedaré solo..." Murmuró mortificado. Por esos momentos deseo poder tener una bola mágica que le pudiera revelar su futuro para que se librara de todas sus dudas.

"Hola! Tracey? Prof. Oak? Hay alguien aquí!"

Gary cerró sus ojos y escondió su rostro en sus manos, lleno de frustración.

¿Por qué tenía que hacer decisiones tan importantes a su corta edad? El no debería estarse preocupando por cosas como estas, sino concentrarse en sus estudios Pokémon!

"Debí pensar en eso antes de _besarlo_... Soy un tonto.." Y un **adolescente**. No había que olvidar ese detalle. Por alguna extraña razón su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, como si le estuviera avisando de algo muy importante. Gary respiró hondo y decidió acabar con su desayuno primero que todo. No podía pensar con el estómago vacío.

Pero, justo cuando llevaba un pedazo de hot-cake a su boca, un rostro familiar se poso frente a sus ojos.

"Gary! Hola!" Ash sonrió de oreja a oreja y el corazón de Gary casi _explota_. "Buenos días! Llamé a la puerta pero nadie me contesto, pensé que todos se habían ido al rancho—"

"Hola, Ash—"

"—pero luego me nariz me guió hasta la cocina! **Sabía** que eran hot-cakes." La voz de Ash era como música para sus oídos, Gary podía sentir su nube de amargura desvanecerse al instante. Ash seguía parloteando sobre como Tracey siempre pedía su ayuda para alimentar a los Tauros, pero Gary se concentró en cortar otro triangulo de sus hot-cakes.

"Y también llame por alguien, no me oíste?"

"Perdón, pero no recuerdo haber escuchado algo, oye, ven aquí." Ash obedeció y camino a su lado. Gary sostuvo bien el triangulo con le tenedor y lo llevo a la boca del entrenador. Ash comió la porción con entusiasmo y tras muchos 'mmmm!' Gary lo jalo del cuello.

Mientras sus labios se unieron, Gary decidió en dejar de _pensa_r. Solo _vivir_ y lidiar con lo que el futuro le tuviera reservado a la hora indicada. Esto no era un juego, no podía lastimar los sentimientos de Ash por una idea de tener hijos cuando tan solo tenia quince años! Además...

"Mmmm, sabes tan dulce.." Ash le susurro justo antes de besarlo otra vez.

Además, a Gary no le desagradaba la idea de que Ash _fuera_ su futuro.

No, cuando había sido casi todo su pasado y presente.

Gary sintió una mano de Ash posarse en su cuello, justo debajo de su oreja y en respuesta, Gary colocó sus manos en las firmes caderas del entrenador. Ash separó sus labios, movió su cabeza ligeramente a un lado y volvió a unirlos. Se presionaron una y otra vez y Gary tenia que admitir que aunque Ash no tenia experiencia, lo estaba haciendo muy bien para ser principiante.

Finalmente, Ash se separó completamente, sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas y una pequeña sonrisa. "Y dónde están todos?"

Gary paso sus manos por su cabello, peinándolo y a la vez prometiéndose a si mismo no volver a besar a Ash en la casa de su abuelo. Era muy arriesgado! Si alguien los llegara a ver, Gary tenia que dar explicaciones que... simplemente **no** tenia.

"Mi abuelo y Tracey están alimentando a los Pokémons. Por qué no vas a saludarlos mientras me baño?" Al ver a los ojos de Ash entristecer un poco al tener que alejarse de su lado, Gary se decidió por otra táctica. "Escuché por ahí que mi abuelo ha adquirido nuevos Pokemons. Muy interesantes, nunca antes vistos en Pueblo Paleta.." No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Ash corrió fuera del comedor con camino al rancho, gritando un energético "No tardes mucho!" en su camino.

Solo otra vez, Gary dio un largo suspiro. Volteó a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie pudiera haber espiado su encuentro con Ash y suspiro en alivio al no ver peligro alguno. Tenía que tener más cuidado!

**_... Pero, Ash es tan irresistible._**

Oh, no. Esto era grave.

...Y también, _verdad_. Gary tenía que admitir que Ash era como una vil fuerza de la naturaleza, una que Gary _ya_ adoraba dejarse llevar. Siempre había estado entre ellos. Siempre. Aunque el buen corazón de Ash también había llamado la atención de Gary, inicialmente. Pero, aparte de eso, Ash si tenia ese aura, esa fuerza que te atraía y atraía. Claro, Gary, siendo Gary, había luchado contra ella una y otra, y otra vez. La había odiado y debido a ello, se había sentido fastidiado y celoso de Ash. Siempre se había sentido amenazado, hasta asustado por dejarse llevar...

Y hasta había viajado a Johto, con el deseo de poner toda la distancia posible entre su persona y Ash Ketchum. Pero, como siempre, Ash tenía que seguirlo como un fiel perro a su amo!

Gary recordó aquella noche lluviosa, cuando se había comunicado con su abuelo y este le había dicho que Ash estaba en Johto, siguiendo sus pasos, y recordó como se había preguntado **_"Ash lo siente igual que yo?"_**... Esa fuerza. También lo sentía él? Era esa la razón por la que Ash **no** lo dejaba en paz?

"Me necesita tanto como yo a él." El suave murmuro llego solo a los oídos de Gary. Terminó con su jugo y corrió a su habitación.

Tenia que ser más cauteloso y enseñarle a Ash a serlo también. No es que estuvieran haciendo algo malo... Pero, era complicado. Toda la gente que los rodeaban tenían tantas esperanzas y expectativas para ellos, diferentes a las que ellos mismos deseaban y si averiguaban la clase de relación que Ash y Gary apenas estaban construyendo...

... muchas personas iban a salir lastimadas.

Era _inevitable_.

Mientras el agua caliente de la regadera recorrió el rostro y cuerpo de Gary, la imagen de una chica pelirroja con una brillante sonrisa, se plasmó por segundos en su mente. Después sonrió maliciosamente. Misty seria la menor de sus problemas, pero su opinión si seria importante para Ash. Y Ash era la prioridad de Gary. La chica no estaría feliz con las noticias y Gary sabía que cualquier rechazo que aventara a la cara del entrenador, Ash nunca lo olvidaría. Después de todo, eran amigos de mucho tiempo, por mas que Gary odiara admitir.

Tenía que ser el cerebro, la voz de la razón en esta relación, ya que, Ash se guiaba principalmente por sus emociones. Por sus sentimientos. Gary tenia que tomar las decisiones cruciales aquí, hacer lo que Ash _no sabía_ hacer:

Pasar **por encima** de las personas, para conseguir lo que quería.

Y lo que **quería** era proteger a Ash.

* * *

**:Continuará...:**

* * *

**NdA:**

**1)** No estoy segura de como me siento con el resultado de este capitulo. Quería mostrar el punto de vista de Gary pero, quedo muy 'Out of Character'? Quería mostrar su lado posesivo pero también su madurez, a pesar de su edad. Sin embargo, no creen que ya empezó mal? ;) Las decisiones de una pareja deben ser hechas por la **pareja**, no por un solo lado, no? Pero, creo que Ash le enseñara eso en futuros capítulos! Además, por fin pondré hints de Misty/Tracey, en serio! Solo quería mostrar como ha pasado tiempo desde que Ash se despidió de Misty, y como en ese tiempo, Misty se ha estado contactando con Tracey... O algo así... Mejor, no me hagan mucho caso... Bueno, mejor si porque, quisiera expresar mi miedo por esta pareja haciéndose cada vez mas seria en el Universo de Pokémon! No es que no me guste la pareja, todo lo contrario! Tiene todo mi apoyo, -y antes que **Pokéshippers** se me echen encima, yo **soy** y **era** una Pokéshipper desde el primer episodio! Pero, la diferencia entre ustedes y yo, es que yo soy de mente **abierta** (y madure)! Yo **si** puedo ver a Misty feliz a lado de otro persona, igual con Ash, (aunque no sea con Gary y aun si fuera con una mujer)- Pero, en fin, mi punto/miedo es que ahora que Misty está a lado de Tracey (teóricamente, nada seguro), espero que los escritores no terminen Pokémon con Ash... quedando con _May_... En verdad, espero que no. Me cae bien May, en serio... Pero, _nop_... No me entra la idea de ellos juntos. He tratado de ver _Advance_ cada vez que tengo la oportunidad y en esos cuantos episodios simplemente **no** puedo ver la chispa del amor flotando entre ellos, más bien esta la chispa entre Drew & May y como que esa pareja tiene mas **pasión**... Pero, esa solo es mi **opinión**. No quiero ofender a **nadie**, pero si de todas maneras algunos fans se sienten ofendidos, saben qué? **_No es mi problema!_**

**2)** Gracias a Amazona Verde, Kisuka (sip, **_AshXGary Rulz_**!), Pucca, Liwky Kory por sus reviews tan alentadores! Es por ustedes y otras maravillosas personas que no dejan de apoyar mis fics, que mi inspiración **no muere**! Beso y abrazos!

**ATTE.**

**Betty-Boop.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**La Fuerza del Corazón.**

**Por Betty-Boop.**

* * *

**Resumen:** Una historia AU donde Ash y Gary se toman unas vacaciones después de la Liga Johto. ¿Qué descubrimientos harán los entrenadores estando en la compañía del otro?

**Capítulos**: #4 de 7.

**Rating:** Este cap. es PG-13. Ustedes me dirán si quieren el final Lemon, qué les parece?

**Categoría/Advertencia:** Shounen-Ai/Yaoi.

**Parejas:** Ash/Gary, _Duh_. Misty/Tracey, _yay_!

**Disclaimer:** Si Pokémon fuera mío... aaah, pero no lo es. Tampoco las lyrics.

* * *

**Me gustas a rabiar, yo te deseo/Me llegas a desesperar/Es tan grande lo que siento por ti/Que tenerte no bastará.**

* * *

"¿Cómo está Seele?"

Gary se detuvo en seco, mientras bajaba las escaleras, al escuchar _esa_ voz.

"Parece mostrarse mejor que hace un par de días. No te preocupes Misty, Seele es fuerte, superará este virus, muchos Pokémons lo han hecho.."

"Eso espero, mis hermanas en verdad están preocupadas por él, es su favorito, sabes?"

_Interesante_. Gary se agachó lentamente y bajo dos escalones lo mas cuidadoso posible. Se asomó de entre los barandales de madera y sonrió al darse cuenta que si había tenido la razón desde un principio.

Tracey estaba hablando por teléfono con nada más y nada menos que

... con Misty.

Enseguida, los ojos de Gary viajaron por toda la sala, buscando por la presencia de Ash y vaya sorpresa que se llevó al no verlo por ningún lado. Sintiendo que algo estaba seriamente mal, Gary regreso a su tarea de espía...

"Bueno, quisiera tanto ir a visitarlo, pero manejar un gimnasio es mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba... Además.." En la pantalla, Gary miró como la pelirroja bajaba su mirada nerviosamente. Después, escuchó a Tracey suspirar para luego decirle suavemente..

"Entiendo. En serio. Aunque a Ash le alegraría mucho verte, de eso estoy seguro."

"Claro, así es Ash... ¿Cómo le ha ido sin nosotros? Se ha metido en problemas o se ha portado bien como nos lo prometió?"

Gary tuvo que morderse sus labios para evitar gritarle 'Esta mejor que nunca!' o peor aun, 'Ahora es mío, y _sólo_ mío!'. Era una inconveniencia y Gary era _más_ inteligente y maduro que eso.

Además, la chica no se miraba con muchos ánimos. Lucía triste y cansada.

"Pues no he sabido nada del Equipo Rocket queriendo robarle a Pikachu... Pero, sé que se debe de estar muriendo del aburrimiento, no imaginas con _quien_ ha estado pasando su tiempo!"

Gary frunció su ceño. No sabía si debía sentirse ofendido.

"No puede ser! Con _él_?" Misty gritó, completamente sorprendida por las palabras de Tracey. "Pero, qué no se odian o algo por el estilo? Apuesto a qué se le pasan peleando."

"Mmmmm, pues no. A decir verdad, los he visto muy amigables... Podría decir que hasta felices. El Prof. Oak dice que se comportan como cuando eran pequeños, mucho antes de que se convirtieran en rivales. En mi opinión, creo que sólo están madurando... Digo, ambos ya han pasado por mucho en sus viajes y Gary ya no es entrenador Pokémon... El Prof. y yo ya **no** nos sorprenderíamos si Ash anunciara irse con Gary en su viaje a la Región Hoenn—"

"Tan _íntimos_ se están convirtiendo?" _Si, Misty, **siente** los celos.._ Gary pensó, sintiendo la victoria recorrer su cuerpo.

Tracey sonrió en respuesta. "Desearía que los vieras." Misty quiso sonreírle de vuelta pero hasta Gary pudo distinguir que su corazón no estaba en ello. "Misty, estás segura que haces lo correcto? No puedes seguir huyendo de él... Y yo creo que si tienes oportunidad—"

"No, Tracey... He decidido quitarme esa idea de la cabeza. Ash nunca podrá quererme de la manera que deseo y **no** estoy huyendo!... Esto es necesario, Ash tiene que vivir solo un tiempo, dejar de depender tanto en mi y en Brock! Y yo necesito este tiempo para deshacerme de.. estos sentimientos... _Por favor_, entiéndeme, Tracey."

"Lo hago. Te entiendo, Misty. Y sabes que tienes mi apoyo." Tracey hablo, sus palabras serias y a la vez suaves para los oídos de los presentes. Gary sintió que _algo_ importante estaba sucediendo, pero Gary no podía darse cuenta _qué_. "Solamente te aconsejo que tampoco lo abandones, Ash los quiere como su familia... Y él no tiene la culpa.. de que tengas esos sentimientos por él, no crees?"

Misty pasó una mano por sus cabellos mientras sus ojos se cerraron. Se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos... donde Gary pudo distinguir las manos de Tracey hacerse puños, como si odiara estar en esa posición de consejero.

O tal vez odiaba ver a Misty así?

De cualquier manera, Gary había escuchado suficiente. Se levantó y empezó a caminar lo más ruidoso posible, para darle la oportunidad a la pareja de despedirse. Su plan funcionó y tras poder escuchar los murmullos apresurados de 'Te hablo más tarde', Gary bajo completamente a la sala.

"Tracey, hola!"

Tracey se cruzó de brazos. "Gary, ya era hora de que bajaras, Ash no es famoso por su paciencia." Bromeó con una pequeña sonrisa. Gary alzó su cejas sugestivamente.

"Bueno, es el precio que el perdedor tiene que pagar por mi presencia."

"NO SOY UN PERDEDOR!"

Tracey echo salir una carcajada. Gary volteó a su izquierda, donde un ofendido Ash se acercaba. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y Gary tuvo que meter sus manos en sus bolsillos para evitar correr a su lado y besar esos labios.

"Que gracioso, eso es lo que siempre dicen los perdedores."

"¿QUÉ? Gary, no seas así! Tú sabes que no lo soy!" Ash prácticamente gritó en sus oídos. Gary le guiñó su ojo en respuesta. Ash cerró su boca, el color en sus mejillas aumentando.

Tracey suspiró. "En fin, Ash, dejarás a Pikachu aquí para probar el nuevo tratamiento?"

El semblante de Ash cambio a uno lleno de emoción. "Sí, también dejare a mis otros Pokémons, ellos también necesitan relajarse un poco!" Y mientras las palabras salían de su boca, sus manos sacaban las Pokébolas con los ya mencionados Pokémons. Todos saludaron a su amo y tras acariciar y mimar a cada uno de ellos, Ash les ordenó ir con Tracey al rancho del Prof.

"¿Estás seguro que quieres dejar a todos? Qué tal si el Equipo Rocket se aparece en tu camino?" Tracey preguntó, completamente preocupado. Ash frunció su ceño, obviamente pensando en cambiar su decisión, cuando Gary respondió por Ash.

"No te preocupes, Tracey, si ese trío de tontos se aparecen yo me encargaré de ellos."

Con eso, Ash y Gary se despidieron. Salieron de la casa del Prof. Oak hacia los enormes pastizales de los ranchos, donde se podían perder de todo el mundo y ser libres de interrupciones.

Y vaya que no querían interrupciones.

* * *

Ash se dejo caer en el pasto, se quito su gorra y comenzó a echarse aire levemente con ella. Gary se sentó a su lado lentamente, aparentemente muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Ash se ocupó a si mismo observando el cielo azul, no queriendo molestar a Gary (Dios sabia que Oak tenia un carácter..) y en poco tiempo se encontró sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La causa yacía en la forma de una nube que Ash podía jurar era de un Charmander.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"¿Mmmm?" Ash volteó hacia donde provenía la voz y la imagen de Gary, sonriéndole de manera arrogante, le recibió.

"Sólo espero que tenga algo que ver con esa sonrisa."

Ash parpadeó confundido. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

Gary suspiró al notar la confusión de Ash. "Dios, eres tan distraído." Pero, no pudo evitar reírse ante el hecho. Colocó su cabeza en el pecho del entrenador, impaciente por escuchar el palpitar de su corazón. Una cosa más que estaba comenzándole a gustar de Ash.

Así estuvieron en silencio un largo tiempo, y durante ello Ash decidió acabar con su curiosidad. Siempre había querido saber como se sentiría...

Gary suspiró contento al sentir la mano de Ash acariciando sus cabellos. Cerró sus ojos y se preguntó porque había esperado tanto para tomar la iniciativa con Ash. Se había perdido de mucho.

Ash, mientras tanto, había llegado a la conclusión que las apariencias si engañaban. Siempre se había imaginado que las puntas alborotadas del cabello de Gary.. deberían doler o algo por el estilo. Pero, no. Eran tremendamente suaves y deslizaban entre sus dedos como mantequilla.

Ash sintió una mano empezar a acariciar su abdomen y acercó su propia mano para entrelazarlas lentamente. Sus ojos se encontraron y permanecieron varios momentos en silencio.

Gary finalmente levantó su rostro y beso a Ash sin aviso. Las manos de Ash tomaron su rostro, acariciándolo suavemente... Como si estuviera agradeciéndole en silencio por su cariño. "Ash... yo.." Nació un pequeño murmuro antes que sus labios se volvieran a unir. "Dios... sabes tan dulce.."

Ash rió ligeramente. Gary besó una vez mas esos labios que tanto lo volvían loco para luego guiarlos hacia esas mejillas color canela. Gary podía sentirlas subir de temperatura y sólo sonrió antes de seguir atacando ese rostro completamente con suaves besos.

"Nunca en mi vida me imaginé que esto sucedería entre nosotros." Ash murmuró solemnemente, sus ojos regresando al cielo. Gary suspiró y hundió su nariz entre las profundidades del cuello de Ash. "A decir verdad... nunca pensé que compartiría algo así con.. alguien."

"... ¿A qué te refieres?"

Ash cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente.

"Gary, por si no lo has notado, personas tienden a dejarme atrás en algún momento."

Gary frunció su ceño y levantó su rostro. "Eso no es verdad."

Ash roló sus ojos. "Si lo es... o ves por aquí a Brock y a Misty?" O a Richie o Sammy? Justo cuando se acercaba a alguien, esa persona tenía que alejarse de su lado. -_Pero, está bien, ya me acostumbré.- _Ash pensó con tristeza.

"Ash, no seas ridículo! Vamos... eso sólo... la vida misma. Gente tiene que madurar, crecer y hacer su vida. Y es lo que tus amigos están tratando de hacer. Y tú también! Estás aquí, viviendo tu vida y gracias a tus viajes estoy seguro que hay madurado y ya no eres aquel niño que dejo Pueblo Paleta. Se llama... independencia... creo."

Ash no lucia muy convencido. Gary decidió mostrarle. "Tiene que aprender a seguir la vida por ti solo. O en verdad quieres a tus amigos contigo cada minuto? Necesitas su permiso para estar aquí, conmigo?"

Ash se sonrojó. "N-NO!"

"Ves? Estás viviendo, superándolos. Tomando tus propias decisiones. Y lo disfrutas, no?"

"Si. Definitivamente... Disfruto cada segundo." Ash afirmó con una voz que Gary jamás había escuchado... Aceleraba su corazón. "Tienes razón. Lo lamento—"

"No hay nada que lamentar, Ashy-boy." Gary guiñó su ojo y luego beso su frente. Ash cerró sus ojos y Gary lo imito para luego acomodarse de nuevo en su cuello.

"Entonces... no me vas dejar? _Nunca_?"

Gary sintió un nudo en su garganta.

Dios, como contestaba eso!

"..."

"..."

"En verdad quieres que este contigo para _siempre_?"

"Siempre... y eso no suena lo suficiente largo para mi."

"Ash—Yo—Digo..." Eran pocas las ocasiones que Gary no encontraba las respuestas correctas. "..¿Estás seguro? Digo, todavía tenemos mucho por delante. Todavía te falta conocer tanta gente—"

"He conocido ya mucha gente. Y nunca había querido estar con alguien con tantas ganas. Nunca... Sólo tú me haces sentir.. de esta manera."

"Oh.."

"..."

"..." Estar tan cerca de Ash de repente era el lugar más incómodo del mundo. "Bueno, si es lo que quieres.. No tengo ninguna objeción. Sólo trato de explicar que hay probabilidades que te aburras de mi."

"Claro que no!"

"Eso dices ahora..."

"Te he conocido toda mi vida y has sido todo, inclusive un idiota arrogante, menos aburrido."

Gary explotó en risas. Después se ofendió.

"Lo que digas, perdedor!"

"NO soy un perdedor! Ves a lo que me refiero?... Idiota arrogante.."

"PERDEDOR."

"... Bueno, pues parece que te agradan _mucho _los perdedores, huh?"

Gary no respondió con palabras, mejor se lo _demostró_.

* * *

**:Continuará...:**

* * *


	5. Capítulo 5

**La Fuerza del Corazón.**

**Por Betty-Boop.**

≈**¤≈**

**Resumen:** Una historia AU donde Ash y Gary se toman unas vacaciones después de la Liga Johto. ¿Qué descubrimientos harán los entrenadores estando en la compañía del otro?

**Capítulos**: #5 de 7.

**Rating:** Este cap. es PG-13. Ustedes me dirán si quieren el final Lemon, qué les parece?

**Categoría/Advertencia:** Romance. Shounen-Ai/Yaoi.

**Parejas:** Ash/Gary, Misty/Tracey y pistas de Sammy/Ash.

**Disclaimer:** Si Pokémon fuera mío... aaah, pero no lo es. Tampoco las lyrics.

≈**¤≈**

**Mírame/En nada me consigo concentrar/Ando despistado/Todo lo hago mal/Soy un desastre y no sé que está pasando.**

≈**¤≈**

Sus manos temblaban ligeramente, una delgada capa de sudor apareciendo lentamente en su frente. El material se sintió tan suave como la seda misma entre sus dedos y, eso complicó más la situación. Gary no quería—no _podía_ abrir sus ojos.

Pero, la realidad era algo inevitable y el mundo era cruel. Así que, Gary abrió sus ojos al mismo tiempo que sus manos trabajan rápidamente en el sobre que encerraba todas sus expectativas de poder cumplir con su sueño.

Leyó con el mismo ritmo de su corazón y cuando por fin su mirada se concentró en la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, una sonrisa brotó en su rostro. Un gesto iluminando su habitación y su espíritu.

Lo habían aceptado.

Cerró la carta y la colocó en su escritorio. No fue hasta que salió de su habitación y llegó al laboratorio de su abuelo, que toda su alegría se disolvió hasta ser reemplazada por el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Como Gary ya había dicho: el mundo era cruel.

≈**¤≈**

Ash estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que el Prof. Oak le había ordenado realizar en su base de datos sobre la Región Hoenn, que no se dio cuenta de la nueva presencia en el laboratorio.

O más bien no le interesaba saber, porque la Región Hoenn era lo único que le importaba. Tantos nuevos Pokémons robaron su completa atención y su emoción por partir su camino hacia ese nuevo mundo cada vez era más fuerte de esconder! Su cuerpo prácticamente vibraba con ansías, y sus manos querían de inmediato tener en su posesión la primera medalla de gimnasio!

Una garganta se aclaró y Ash saltó de la sorpresa. Sin pensarlo, se puso de pie y volteó a sus espaldas. Enseguida frunció su ceño. Aunque Gary nunca fallaba en brindarle felicidad con su sola presencia, esta vez, todo era diferente. Había una atmósfera sombría e intensamente incómoda entre ellos. Las pupilas de Gary se movieron hacia la pantalla de la base de datos e inexplicablemente Ash sintió culpa por sus acciones.

Eso solamente lo confundió más. Ash no tenía que sentirse avergonzado de nada! Desde un principio había sido claro en sus deseos de comenzar su viaje a Hoenn y hasta había estado pensando seriamente en invitar a Gary...

Pero, con el rostro de Gary frente a él, pálido como una hoja de papel, y ojos oscuros con desaprobación, Ash sabía que la respuesta que recibiría ahora y en un futuro sería un rotundo no.

Como si este mes nunca hubiera sucedido, como si aquellas noches vividas en mutuos abrazos y besos dulces como la miel de algo parecido a amor, sólo hubieran sido un sueño muy lejano; Ash y Gary se miraron como viles extraños.

Tan envueltos estaban en su gran revelación que nunca se dieron cuenta de Tracey observándolos atentamente, desde la máquina transportadora de Pokémons que estaba arreglando. Tracey no necesitaba a nadie para decirle que algo muy crucial estaba sucediendo justo frente a sus ojos. Ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar, temiendo interrumpir la batalla de voluntades que se estaba llevando a cabo entre estos dos seres tan llenos de vida.

"¿Cuándo te vas?" Se escuchó en una voz grave, como si tuviera dificultades para salir de su garganta. Ash se cruzó de brazos, sorpresa danzando en su rostro.

"Todavía.. no lo decido."

Lo siguiendo que salió de los labios de Gary fue un golpe en el pecho de Ash. "¿Y qué estás esperando para hacerlo?"

Los ojos castaños crecieron en incredulidad para en segundos ser reclamados por uno de los sentimientos que Gary siempre había sabido sacar a la superficie en el entrenador, especialmente en su etapa como rivales: furia.

Tracey podía ver los puños de Ash, descansando a sus costados. Podía ver el recuerdo de confrontaciones pasadas reflejándose en este momento. El enojo, la humillación y confusión que Ash siempre había sentido en cada batalla con Gary, repitiéndose. Volviendo a la vida como el legendario fénix.

Y Gary, como retomando su papel, seguía de pie, sus manos en sus bolsillos y su expresión gritando indeferencia a todo pulmón. Como si nunca hubiera tan siquiera pensado en la posibilidad de ser de amigo y confidente de Ash Ketchum, el perdedor de Pueblo Paleta.

Pero, un rumbo diferente rompió con el antiguo circulo vicioso. Ash, en vez de dejar sus emociones apoderarse de él y empezar a gritar y desatar su furia, respiró hondo y sonrió con también aire indiferente. Sus puños relajándose y sus ojos –siempre tan expresivos!- vacíos y distantes.

"Tienes razón, Gary. No debería seguir perdiendo mi tiempo." Y con eso, se deslizó por un lado de Oak, como si todo estuviera perfectamente bien con el mundo, y salió del laboratorio chiflando alegremente.

Gary, en cuanto _pensó_ que estaba completamente solo, se derrumbó en la silla donde Ash había estado estudiando. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente. Tracey pensó urgentemente en ofrecer consuelo, pensando que Gary estaba llorando o a punto de... Pero, un minuto después, Oak se levantó como si nada, la única prueba de su pérdida de control yaciendo en el ligero enrojecimiento de sus ojos.

Tracey tuvo suficiente. Alguien necesitaba decirle algunas verdades a este niño consentido.

"¿_Quién_ demonios te crees que eres?" Se levantó, limpiando sus manos del aceite en un trapo que descansaba en su regazo. Justo como Tracey lo quería encontrar, Gary se detuvo tomado por completa sorpresa. "Sabes perfectamente que Ash estaba esperando por _ti_ para irse en su nuevo viaje! A qué estás jugando? Fingiendo ser su amigo, fingiendo que en verdad te importaba sus sentimientos para luego desecharlo como vil basura! Por _segunda_ vez! Qué te hace sentir con tanta superioridad sobre otros!"

Gary estaba acorralado contra la pared para cuando Tracey pausó para tomar aire. "Sabes!... Hay personas que _morirían_ por estar en tu lugar! Muchas de ellas precisamente sufriendo ahora mismo por tu sola existencia!"

"¿Personas como _Misty_?" Había completo veneno en esa respuesta.

"Y muchas más! Personas que valen oro a comparación contigo. Quienes sí merecen ser dueños del corazón de Ash! No sabes lo que tienes en tus manos! No sabes que clase de amor incondicional estás dejando **_salir_** de tus manos! No sabes—"

"Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos, Tracey!"

Tracey no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Algo que tú y Misty y Brock y mi abuelo y **todos** los malditos habitantes de este planeta deben aprender es que esto es entre ASH y YO! Es hora que dejen de opinar sobre lo que debemos o no hacer! Yo puedo hacer lo que me de la gana con él, sin importar lo que Misty o tú piensen al respecto! Porque... Porque... Ash es MÍO! Siempre lo _ha_ sido! Escuchaste! Sólo mío! Así que porque no se lo dices la próxima vez que platiques con ella a escondidas, eh?"

Silencio.

Ambos estaban jadeando, sus gargantas un poco roncas. Miradas asesinas nunca dándose por vencidas.

"Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo, porque lo hago y como lo hago. Y créeme, puede que luzca cruel para ti y otros, pero es solamente porque yo tengo que hacer lo que ustedes no pueden! Yo soy el que se está encargando del trabajo duro aquí! Yo no soy un simple apoyo moral, siempre asegurándole que todo va a estar bien y que todo lo quiera se va a hacer realidad con tal sólo deseándolo, NO! Porque eso no es cierto! El mundo no trabaja de esa manera. Y YO soy el que tiene que hacérselo saber, el que tiene que abrirle sus ojos y bajarlo de su nube por más doloroso que sea! Y esa es la DIFERENCIA entre ustedes y YO! Ese balance sólo yo se lo puedo proporcionar y es lo que estoy tratando.. de hacer..."

"..."

"..." La cara de Gary era un panorama de vil sorpresa, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de sacar de sus pulmones. Y si Tracey no fuera TAN observador, tal vez hubiera perdido de vista el **_miedo_** que danzaba a orilla de sus pupilas. Miedo.

**_Miedo_** en Gary Oak.

Tracey cerró sus ojos, procesando todo lo dicho y visto, repitiendo y armando piezas sueltas que sabía le faltaba por encontrar. _Veamos, primero actúa como si no le importa Ash cuando la verdadera razón de sus actos consiste tratar de ayudarlo a crecer... Pero, fue TAN cruel.. Y sé que no estoy equivocado! Ellos son 'más' que amigos... Es tan obvio... Algo me estoy perdiendo... Gary actuando indiferente, luego liberando su increíble lado posesivo sobre Ash en contra de Misty... Reclamando, como el novio que es... Ash. Ash es la clave... Su comportamiento anterior. Eso si que fue raro. En todo el tiempo de conocerlo nunca he presenciado algo así, nunca se ha retirado de ninguna discusión, en ESPECIAL siendo una con Gary, mucho menos actuar tan maduramente... Fingiendo también indeferencia..._

Indeferencia era una palabra desconocida para Ash.

Entonces, todo se unió con un fuerte 'click' en su cerebro.

"Era un acto." Todo. Había. Sido. Planeado. Bueno, tal no todo pero..

Gary no dijo nada. Se alejó de Tracey completamente, pálido.

"Gary, espera! No te preocupes, yo siempre he sabido de tú y Ash y nunca—"

"No sé de qué estás hablando!" Tracey tenía que admitirlo, Gary era buen actor. Tracey trató de lucir lo más calmado y relajado posible, para no asustarlo más y parecía funcionar.

"Gary, te prometo que no le diré a nadie. No lo he hecho en todo este tiempo! Y no lo haré, porque sé que no me corresponde. Tienes que creerme." Silencio fue su única respuesta. Tracey cambió de táctica. "Vamos, quién crees que ha estado distrayendo a tu abuelo? Quién crees que ha estado sacando pretextos de su manga para todas esas escapaditas que se dan? Y créeme, ya se me agotaron las del Equipo Rocket!"

Eso si obtuvo una reacción. Las mejillas de Gary se enrojecieron al instante. "Oh." Inhaló la palabra suavemente. Por un momento lució como el adolescente enamoradizo que era, cachado con las manos en la masa. No el maduro e inteligente y _casi_ perfecto nieto de Samuel Oak. Eso sólo ablandó más el corazón de Tracey.

Sonrío cálidamente. "Sí, 'Oh'. Pero, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que nadie más sospecha algo cercano a la verdad, todo lo contrario. Parecen muy contentos que hayan vuelto a ser 'amigos'. En especial, la Sra. Ketchum."

Gary dio un largo suspiro. Y otra vez, se dejo caer en la silla. "Gracias, Tracey." Comenzó a sobar su frente, y Tracey tuvo compasión de él. Si debía ser difícil ser novio de Ash Ketchum y nieto del Prof. Oak al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo...

"No tienes que ser tan duro contigo mismo, Gary."

Gary cruzó sus brazos, su mirada clavada en el suelo. "NO todo fue un acto." Confesó finalmente. "Hay.. asuntos.. pendientes entre Ash y yo que hemos estado evadiendo a propósito. Y ahora _ya_ no podemos."

"Sus futuros." Tracey tomó otra silla y se colocó frente al joven. Gary asintió lentamente. Tracey sabía de la existencia de la carta recién mandada del Instituto en la Isla Saida solamente porque él había sido el que la había sacado del correo.

"Fue como un balde de agua fría, cuando lo vi con la base de datos. Sé que..." Pausa. Luego otro suspiro. "Si no hubieras estado aquí, probablemente nada nos hubiera detenido de por fin tener esta pelea –porque **_sé_** que va a ser una gran **_pelea_**- pero, lo estabas. Así que traté de actuar indiferente, y aunque tardó en captar mis intenciones Ash se dio cuenta que teníamos que actuar un poco y dejar el asunto para después."

Tracey asintió. "Ese 'después' no tarda mucho en llegar, eh?"

Gary cerró sus ojos, como si un dolor inmenso hubiera atacado su pecho. "No quiero hacerlo... Pero, sé que tengo que hacerlo..."

"¿Vas a... romper con él?" Eso no se lo esperaba! "Creo que eso es muy drástico, Gary—"

"Al igual que tener una relación a larga distancia por quien sabe cuantos años! No puedo hacer eso, no puedo atarlo a mi desde ahora, no es justo! Y.. tiene tantas cosas todavía por vivir! Yo sólo seré un obstáculo."

Tracey no podía creer la sabiduría de este pequeño individuo. _Pero_, Tracey pensó tristemente, _ni toda la sabiduría del mundo podrá preparar a Ash por el dolor que está a punto de recibir_... Debía de haber otra manera! Pero, al mismo tiempo que se repetía esas palabras, sabia que no era verdad. _Ambos son tan **jóvenes**_. _Y Gary tiene razón, a Ash le falta tanto por madurar._

Gary lo sacó de su reverencias. "Yo también pensé en que podríamos continuar. Que juntos encontraríamos una solución pero, cada vez que pienso en ello encuentro más razones para separarnos que para permanecer juntos."

"Bueno, eso es lo que _tú_ piensas. Todavía no has escuchado lo que Ash tenga que decir. Y sospecho que tendrá mucho que opinar al respecto." Tracey por fin encontró un cabo suelto al asunto. "Estás acelerándote demasiado, Gary. Creo que... No. Sé que es un gran error de tu parte empezar a hacer decisiones por los dos, cuando la clave es hacerlas en _pareja_. Tú no tienes –ni puedes- cargar con todos los problemas de la relación! No importa que tú seas el más maduro o listo, porque Ash es todo menos _estúpido_! Créeme, Ash te puede sorprender... Vaya que lo hizo conmigo al.. estar _contigo_."

Gary y Tracey se miraron fijamente y Tracey no sabía si sentirse halagado o aliviado por ser por fin ese 'alguien' a quien Gary necesitaba _urgentemente_ recurrir por consejo. No que Tracey tuviera mucha experiencia en relaciones... Pero, la intención era lo que contaba, no?

"Gracias, Tracey." Un resplandor nació en esa mirada color cobalto, tan llena de secretos y laberintos –tan similar a la de su abuelo!- y Gary repitió tal frase, con tanta vehemencia y respeto que dibujaron un gran sonrojo en Tracey. "_Muchas_ gracias."

A Tracey todavía le faltaba algo por decir. "No hay problema. Recuerda, Gary, no estás solo. Entiendo que no nos necesitas metiendo nuestras narices pero... Siempre ayuda tener amigos. Aliados... Y tal vez no sea tan mala idea confiar en tu abuelo—"

Gary ni dejo que terminara. Voló del asiento como si lo hubiera insultado. "Claro que no! Es la última persona—"

"¿Por qué? Es tu único pariente! Y entenderá... Créeme." Siguiendo sus impulsos, tomó a Gary de los hombros y lo obligó a verlo cara a cara. "Créeme, Gary. El Prof. y tú tienen más cosas en común de las que imaginas, no sólo comparten el apellido." Y hasta ahí tenía que llegar. Ese secreto era uno muy bien guardado por el Prof. y había puesto tanta fe en Tracey para contárselo, confiando en que nunca lo divulgaría. Mucho menos a su nieto.

Mucho menos a Ash.

Pero, Gary parecía ahora muy interesado en lo que trataba de aconsejar. "¿Por qué dices eso? _Qué_ cosas?" Y su mirada se volvió tan intensa que por un minuto Tracey temió por su vida. Dios, por qué había abierto su bocota! "Tracey?"

"Ehr... Eso lo deberías averiguar por ti mismo."

"¿Por qué cuando tu probablemente ya lo sabes?" Y Tracey comenzó a retorcer, como una presa siendo acorralada por el depredador.

"No me hagas romper una lealtad para satisfacer tu curiosidad! O acaso desearías que eso pasara con _tu_ secreto?"

Eso detuvo a Gary en seco. Pero, ahora era claro en su rostro que no descansaría hasta averiguar de que demonios Tracey estaba hablando. Tracey ya podía escuchar las manecillas y tornillos y ruedas y todo un completo mecanismo en su cerebro; casi podía ver las ideas formándose en su mente!... Esto iba a ser divertido. Un poco desastroso, pero al final iba a ser divertido ver la cara de Gary al escuchar que su propio abuelo...

"Te daré una pista." Tracey no podía creer lo que iba a hacer pero, Gary brilló con felicidad como si estuviera viendo a Santa Claus cumpliendo todos sus sueños y fantasías que Tracey simplemente no se pudo resistir. "Pregúntale a Ash si ha conocido a un tal 'Sammy'."

Gary frunció su ceño pero, asintió lentamente, aceptando y dejando el asunto ir. "Está bien."

"Después, en serio... deberías hablar con tu abuelo. Tal vez no de tu relación con Ash, pero también preguntarle sobre 'Sammy'. Estoy seguro que nadie lo conoce como él."

Lo que dijo Gary en respuesta casi mandó a Tracey al suelo para comenzar a reír diabólicamente. "Tengo un presentimiento que no me a gustar este tal Sammy."

Tracey abrió su boca—

—pero unas fuertes risas lo interrumpieron completamente. Risas muy conocidas y cercanas.

_Demasiado_ conocidas. Por un instante, las miradas de Gary y Tracey se conectaron con completa incredulidad y no deseando llegar a la tan _temida_ conclusión—Un minuto después estaban saliendo apresurados del laboratorio para llegar al balcón más cercano...

Ash fue lo primero que vieron. Ash con sus cabellos salvajes y carcajadas alegres, los rayos del sol abrazando su figura. Pikachu estaba en sus pies, jugando con—

—con Togepi.

Tracey cerró sus ojos, tratando de detener lo inevitable. Pero, después la voz de Misty retumbó por el jardín acompañada con la de Brock. Y lo siguiente que sabía era que Misty estaba abrazando a Ash y Ash le estaba respondiendo muy entusiasmado y después Tracey sintió a Gary correr hacia las escaleras y lo siguió como vil zombi.

Y...

≈**¤≈**

**:Continuará...:**

≈**¤≈**

**NdA:** Sí, **soy** mala. ;)


	6. Capítulo 6

"**La Fuerza del Corazón."**

**Por Betty-Boop.**

**¤**

**Resumen:** Una historia AU donde Ash y Gary se toman unas vacaciones después de la Liga Johto. ¿Qué descubrimientos harán los entrenadores estando en la compañía del otro?

**Capítulos**: #6 de 7.

**Rating:** Este cap. es PG-13. Ustedes me dirán si quieren el final Lemon, qué les parece?

**Categoría/Advertencia:** Romance. Shounen-Ai/Yaoi.

**Parejas:** Ash/Gary, Misty/Tracey.

**Disclaimer:** Si Pokémon fuera mío.. No lo hubiera quitado del aire, maldito Cartoon Network!

≈**¤**≈

**Hace que te abrace y/los cuerpos lleguen a estorbar/Tiemblo sólo con la idea de rozar/tus labios llenos de besos nuevos.**

≈**¤**≈

A pesar de los rumores que Tracey le había proporcionado, Misty nunca había creído al cien por ciento que Gary se había convertido en la nueva sombra de Ash Ketchum.

Que los había reemplazado.

Pero, al ver la silueta de Gary acercarse junto a la de Tracey de manera... casi asesina... frente a sus ojos, Misty comenzó a creer por sí misma. A sus espaldas, Ash y Brock seguían ignorantes a los nuevos visitantes, platicando y riendo y limpiándose pequeñas lágrimas a escondidas -Que conmovedor!- al igual que Pikachu y Togepi, la pareja de Pokemons jugando a las carreritas.

La única libre por el momento era Misty, y al sentir la mirada de Oak dirigida a ella desde la distancia, sabia que era la _única_ necesitada. Que estaba bien que los demás no se dieran cuenta...

Que Oak quería hablar con ella y nadie más.

Tracey permanecía entre Gary y Misty, inseguro de que lado tomar. Misty suspiró casi silenciosamente y echo un vistazo a Ash y Brock a unos metros de lejanía. Ni los propios rayos del sol podían opacar su felicidad. Tomó su decisión.

"Diles que vuelvo en un momento, que fui al baño." Misty pidió gentilmente, presionando el brazo de Tracey al cruzar en su camino. Tracey tenía su ceño fruncido, preocupación expresándose por todo su rostro. Hasta en su postura. Como si Misty estuviera dirigiéndose directo a un campo minado.

Tal vez, lo estaba.

Caminando apresuradamente hasta donde Gary la esperaba con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, Misty sintió otra fracción de su corazón entumirse y congelarse para siempre. Sólo existía una razón para el triunfo brillando en la mirada de Oak, el cual encajaba con tales feroces celos respecto a Ash.

Por segunda vez. La primera ocasión siendo aquella ultima batalla de Ash en la Conferencia Plateada. Misty no había podido entender como dos personas que toda su vida se habían repelado de repente se habían podido conectar en cuerpo y alma durante aquella especial batalla.

Misty recordó como la mirada solemnemente triste de Brock la había vigilado entre pausas, y hasta _ahora_ captaba su causa.

Siguiendo a Gary hasta uno de los pasillos del Laboratorio del Prof. Oak, Misty saco fuerzas de sus entrañas y se cruzó de brazos. Finalmente, decidiendo que era suficiente caminata por un día, viendo que se había venido todo el camino en bicicleta. Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, chocando pie contra el suelo. El eco de tal movimiento detuvo a Gary y se dio vuelta para enfrentarla cara a cara.

"Vamos Gary, calma tus instintos de Alfa-Macho, no es como si viniera a raptarlo... Y no me he unido al Equipo Rocket, que yo recuerde."

Para su sorpresa, una esquina de sus labios se levantó, formando una pequeña sonrisa que Misty tenía que admitir era de lo más sexy. Ahora que lo pensaba... Ash y Gary JUNTOS eran de lo más sexy. Tan diferentes y a la vez completándose el uno al otro. Era un contraste que iluminaba hasta cegarte.

"Me alegra que estemos pensando en lo mismo, Misty. Dejarnos de rodeos." Una ceja se alzó delicadamente. "Pero, que quieres que piense? De la nada apareciendo por Paleta tras un mes de esconderte en tu Ciudad... de Ash?"

"Primero: Mis razones no te conciernen, Gary. Segundo: que no confías en Ash? Tercero: en verdad crees que vale la pena encelarse ahora después de haber YO vivido con Ash más de cuatro años con TODA la privacidad del mundo?"

Gary abrió su boca pero, Misty no había acabado.

"Y por último: crees que _eres_ el primero?"

_'Primer qué?'_ Gary quiso preguntar pero, se mordió sus labios no muy seguro si en verdad _quería_ saberlo. Tenía esto algo que ver con ese tal Sammy?

Misty comenzó a caminar de un extremo al otro del pasillo, casi creando una zanja. "He tenido mucho, pero mucho tiempo para asimilarle a la idea que Ash nunca me amará.. como yo lo deseo. No tienes idea de cuanta gente, que hemos encontrado en nuestros viajes, se ha tomado la tarea de hacérmelo saber."

Gary suponía que era de esperarse, Ash tenía una manera de ganarse corazones...

"Entonces.." Habló por primera vez en minutos.

Misty lo miró con expectativa. "Entonces qué?... Dios, quieres que te lo ponga en palabras?" Los rivales se miraron en silencio un momento más, la intensidad casi incendiando el pasillo. Finalmente, Misty suspiró un "Está bien." Con voz suave, continuó. "No estoy aquí para quitarte a Ash o ponerlo en tu contra y te prometo que no lo voy a hacer. Yo ya lo he superado, he seguido con mi vida... con Tracey. Contento ahora o prefieres que te firme un pacto con mi sangre?"

Gary Oak tuvo la decencia de bajar su mirada y hasta pareció sonrojarse. "Lo siento.. pero necesitaba escucharlo... lo amaste por tanto tiempo y..."

"Lo comprendo, creo.. que en tu lugar yo hubiera hecho lo mismo." Misty le sonrió, y en verdad era un gesto sincero. Gary respiró profundo y decidió expresarle lo mismo. La chica se lo merecía junto con su respeto. Después de todo, Misty y Brock eran los responsables de moldear a la persona que Ash era hoy.

"... Así que.. tú y Tracey, huh? No pensé que—Quiero decir, sólo sabia que se llamaban por teléfono no que ya estaban—juntos."

Con algo que se podía llamar picardía, la sonrisa de Misty creció y brilló más que el sol de afuera. "Es bueno saber que aún se puede tomar a Gary Oak con la guardia baja!"

**¤**

"Pero, que agradable sorpresa su visita! Ash los ha extrañado tanto, no es así cariño?" Ash asintió apresurado a su madre, atrancándose de comida como si hubiera estado en hibernación por años. Era algo asombroso de ver, a pesar del tiempo que los presentes tenían de conocerlo.

Gary aclaró su garganta, mordiendo un pedazo de hielo que saboreaba junto con su refresco. "Díganmelo a mi, no deja de hablarme de ustedes. Todo el tiempo se encuentra con algo que le tiene que recordar de alguna de sus pasadas aventuras."

Misty sonrió conmovida entonces, su mano unida a la de Tracey por debajo de la mesa. Después, volteó a ver Brock, sabiendo que tales palabras significaban tanto para él como para ella. Era agradable saber que Ash no se había olvidado de ellos o les había guardado algún rencor por haberlo dejado.

Brock intercambió una sonrisa con la pelirroja en silencio, para después la pareja voltear a ver a un satisfecho Ash sobarse lentamente su estómago y pidiendo a su madre por el postre. Dios mío.

Entonces, una interacción entre Ash y Gary cambio la atmósfera del comedor Ketchum. Mientras Delia introducía su cabeza dentro del refrigerador para extraer el pudín, los dedos de Gary parecían tomar vida propia, navegando contra toda advertencia que su mente le trataba de recordar.

Misty no supo hacia donde dirigir su mirada al observar el acto tan íntimo de la mano de Gary limpiar el borde de los labios de Ash suavemente, su rostro expresando que preferiría deshacerse de tal rastro de comida con su labios más que con otra cosa...

Desafortunadamente, antes que alguien pudiera comentar, Delia estaba de vuelta, sonriendo y gozando de tener a su pequeña familia reunida otra vez. La única muestra de lo ocurrido permaneció en las mejillas de Ash, que a pesar de sus órdenes de desaparecer, marcaron su tono carmín hasta horas después.

Para el final de la tarde, todos terminaron descansando en la sala, Misty provocando a Ash con anécdotas de cuando su ego se había interpuesto con su triunfo en los tantos gimnasios que habían visitado.

"Nunca olvidaré aquella vez que casi transformaste a Pikachu en un Raichu."

Para la sorpresa de Misty, una mueca amarga se formó en los labios de Ash al escucharla. "Yo tampoco. Y estoy feliz de no haberlo hecho... Me hubiera arrepentido toda mi vida."

"Pika-pi." Su eterno compañero afirmó, sus patas uniéndose a las palmas de su entrenador que descansaban en su regazo.

Brock y los demás chicos asintieron de inmediato, no atreviéndose a imaginar de que manera ese error hubiera cazado a Ash toda su vida. Misty suspiró, nostalgia posándose en su corazón como una fina capa, como una caricia dedicada a consolar por lo que pudo ser en vez de lo que fue. El accidente de hace rato todavía no dejaba su mente, sus traidores pensamientos revolviéndose y burlándose con voces crueles que si Gary mostraba su afecto de esa manera en plena luz de día... Cuando los chicos debían estar a solas, su cariño—

"Misty? Oye, te estoy hablando!" Un colchón siguió tal advertencia, chocando contra el rostro distraído de la pelirroja. Una ahogada carcajada quiso salir a la superficie de parte de Tracey y Brock, pero sabían que si Misty los escuchaba de una vez firmaban su sentencia de muerte. Hasta Pikachu lució pálida al ver una aura maligna formarse alrededor de su amiga.

Ash y Gary eran otra historia.

Gary, siempre siendo el serio, trató al principio de disimular su sonrisa con la palma de su mano pero, al encontrarse su mirada con la de Ash, que vibraba con un humor que todavía Gary no había tenido el honor de presenciar, lo terminó contagiando hasta que libres risas flotaron de su boca.

Brock les tuvo lástima.

"AAAASSSHHH!"

Y la batalla comenzó. A pesar del grito dirigirse al entrenador, Gary terminó siendo la siguiente víctima, el impacto despeinando -de más- sus cabellos. Ash, saliendo en su defensa, aventó otro cojín con la ayuda de Pikachu pero Misty utilizó a su novio como protección (para eso era, no?) en el último minuto.

"Hey, no me metan a m—Pfff!" Brock lo calló con otro cojinzazo, declarándole la guerra.

"Vamos, no seas gallina, Tracey!" Con eso bastó.

"Ah, si? Ahora verás!"

En el piso de arriba, mientras Delia miraba las noticias, las carcajadas, gritos y espantosos "AAAASSSHHH!" retumbaron como un vil terremoto y Delia suspiró, resignándose a saber que su hermosa sala estaba siendo destrozada sin piedad.

"Pero, vale la pena.. por escucharlo reír otra vez." Una maternal sonrisa se dibujó, sus instintos susurrándole que en poco tiempo tendría que dejar ir a su retoño de nuevo.

**¤**

"Me están tomando el pelo..."

"No, no lo estamos." Las voces pícaras de Tracey y Misty afirmaron al unísono, sus manos entrelazadas y meneándose lentamente, como si estuvieran anunciando a todo mundo su nueva relación con el simple gesto de unión.

"Er... lo están haciendo! Cómo—Quiero decir—_Cuándo_..?" Su lengua de pronto no deseaba cooperar con el entrenador, y Ash en un acto desesperado acudió a Brock, sus manos posadas en sus caderas, demandando por respuestas.

Brock no fue de mucha ayuda.

El hermano postizo de ambos, había detenido todo movimiento de sus músculos y su espalda lucía tan rígida que podía pasar desapercibido por un poste de luz. Su ceño estaba presionado con algo de shock, las noticias afectándolo de una manera que _casi_ ninguno de los presentes esperó.

Casi. La garganta de Ash se aclaró, su estómago atorándose en un seco nudo. Sabía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Brock, siendo el único con el conocimiento de los sentimiento, que el criador Pokémon tenía tiempo ya, guardando silenciosamente por Misty.

Esto no se miraba nada bien. Pobre Brock.

"¿_Cómo_ sucedió? Si casi no se han visto!" Pobre Brock. Pobre Brock. Tenía que robar toda la atención de vuelta a su persona, darle tiempo a su amigo de reponerse. "Cuéntenmelo todo! No tenía ni la más mínima idea... que te gustaban los chicos, Misty."

"AAAASSSHHH!"

Perfecto.

"Bueno, es verdad!"

"Idiota.." Gary suspiró, observando con sus brazos cruzados como Misty hacía puré de Ash. Literalmente. Con su curiosidad siendo despertada sobre la reacción de Brock, volteó a verlo de manera despistadora y sintió su corazón apretarse por un puño invisible.

Gary reconocía esa pose sombría y cabizbaja, la había visto algunas veces en su Ash desde que sus amigos se habían ido. La había visto en su persona frente al espejo esta misma mañana al recibir la carta del Instituto.

Era la pose de la Derrota.

Esto solamente lo confundió más, por qué Brock se sentiría derrotado por las noticias?

"Idiota." Murmuró por segunda vez, ahora el insulto dedicado a su persona. Hasta la pregunta era obvia! Qué necesitaba? Un letrero? A veces, Gary podía ser tan ciego.

...Y no había más ciego que el que no quería ver.

Todo este tiempo, Gary—y todos los demás!—habían estado tan preocupados por la reacción de Ash al escuchar del noviazgo de Misty y Tracey que no se había molestado con estudiar las de otros terceros.

_Pero, aparentemente..._ Gary frunció su ceño. _Ash pareció darse cuenta más rápido que nadie... _La mera realización lo sorprendió, no desperdiciando su tiempo para seguir el ejemplo y distraer a Tracey de la presencia de Brock, las palabras del dibujante regresando a su mente con toda la sabiduría del mundo.

_-... Créeme, Ash te puede sorprender... -_

Gary no volvía a dudar de su palabra.

No volvía a dudar de Ash.

"Te lo contaré todo si TÚ nos cuentas sobre... tú _sabes_!" Misty dejó de ahorcar a Ash para guiñarle, su intención de sacarle información luciendo más interesante que nada hasta para Brock.

"Sí, Ash. Creo que nos perdimos de mucho en nuestra ausencia." Gary tenía que darle mérito al criador al escuchar su voz no quebrarse como su corazón.

Ash los miró indignado. "No sé de que hablan."

"Buena, Ash, pero ni tu abuela te lo cree." Tracey se unió a la tortura. "Todos aquí estamos siendo sinceros, lo menos que puedes hacer..."

"Pero, no se a qué se refieren!"

"Pika-pi!"

"Cállate Pikachu.."

"Aaaaaash."

"Misty, necesito que seas más específica."

"Oh? En serio? Entonces, retrocedamos un poco en este día, a la hora de comer, para ser más ESPECÍFICA—"

"Ah! Eso."

"... Sí, Ash, ESO!" Tracey, Brock y Misty parecían disfrutar del momento tanto que era escalofriante. Sin embargo, Ash los enfrentó con la frente en alto, para el orgullo de Gary.

"Pensé que el 'Gran Ash Ketchum' no estaba interesando en algo tan insignificante como una novia.." Misty imitó, de la peor forma posible, las 'grandiosas' palabras de Ash, sus manos volando por los aires.

Ash sencillamente elevó una de su cejas, como había aprendido de Gary durante todos estos años, con aire de indiferencia. "Y no lo estoy. Tengo un novio. Hay una gran diferencia."

**¤**

Para cuando la hora de despedirse llegó, Ash no dejaba de bostezar al igual que Pikachu durante todo el camino hacia la estación de autobuses, siendo muy tarde para que Misty se regresara en su bicicleta hasta Ciudad Celeste.

"La próxima visita me toca a mi, entonces." Ash prometió, su murmullo acariciando el hombro de Misty, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

"Estaré esperando por ustedes!" Misty limpió una lágrima rápidamente antes que alguien la pudiera ver y le regaló una sonrisa tan triste como la última ocasión que tuvieron que decirse adiós. Brock fue el siguiente, envolviendo a Ash en un abrazo 'oso', golpeando su espalda suavemente.

"Quería decirte... que si decides dirigirte a la Región Hoenn, cuenta conmigo, Ash."

Ash pareció derretirse con sus palabras, felicidad invadiendo su ser. "Gracias al cielo, porque no se como iba a poder sobrevivir sin tu comida!"

Una gota de sudor se formó en la cabeza del criador, pero una carcajada no pudo evitar dejar salir. "Nunca cambias, Ash." Entonces, Brock volteó a ver Gary y Tracey, quienes permanecían algo alejados, no deseando interrumpir el momento de los tres mosqueteros. Ambos tenían sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos, pero aunque Tracey lucía concentrado en Misty, el rostro de Gary se mostraba lejano... casi triste.

Brock suspiró. No tenía nada que decirle al nieto Oak que ya no había comunicado con sus miradas asesinas pero suponía que por lo menos tenía que asegurarse...

"Oye, Gary, salúdame a tu abuelo! Y pórtate bien—Ambos—Sean buenos niños y no hagan travesuras, está bien?" Ash fingió demencia, declarando que siempre se portaba bien y una sonrisa nació en los labios de Gary, estirando su mano para chocarla con el adulto. "Espero volverte a ver en el viaje a Hoenn."

Gary lució sorprendido con su solemne sinceridad para luego una nube de culpa opacar sus facciones. Que se suponía podía decir sin parecer un idiota rompe-corazones? Así que nada salió de su boca, su cabeza asintiendo distraídamente. Sin presionar más el asunto, Brock se dirigió a Tracey y lo hizo jurar por su madre que no lastimaría a su pequeña 'hermana'.

Ash se acercó, con Pikachu en su hombro, al grupo después de haber ido a comprar los boletos para Brock y Misty y anunció urgentemente. "El siguiente camión se va en cinco minutos, chicos."

Brock y Gary ayudaron con la bicicleta de Misty, acomodándola en los adentros del autobús, dándoles tiempo a la pelirroja de despedirse de su Romeo con más privacidad—Aunque los "Ewwww!"s de Ash no pudieron faltar al presenciar ciertos besos apasionados. Para cuando los chicos regresaron, Tracey se apresuraba a prestarle su chaqueta a Misty contra la brisa nocturna como todo un caballero.

Ash miró el gesto con algo de nervios, vagamente sintiendo la mano de Gary situarse en su espalda.

Y así permanecieron hasta que Brock y Misty se subieron al autobús justo a tiempo, observando el transporte alejarse en la distancia hasta desaparecer por completo.

**¤**

_**-Continuará...-**_

**¤**

Sólo falta un capitulo más! T.T – Necesito k me comenten si kieren Lemon (sorry, Zeus --U), okay? Gracias por sus reviews, "Panorama" está dedicado a todos ustedes que me estuvieron apurando después de meses de ausente!


	7. Capítulo 7

"**La Fuerza del Corazón."**

**Por Betty-Boop.**

**¤**

**Resumen:** Una historia AU donde Ash y Gary se toman unas vacaciones después de la Liga Johto. ¿Qué descubrimientos harán los entrenadores estando en la compañía del otro?

**Capítulos**: #7 de 7. Tan, tan, tan, tán! El Final está aquí!

**Rating:** No revelado. Jijijiji.

**Categoría/Advertencia:** Romance. Shounen-Ai/Yaoi.

**Parejas:** Ash/Gary con sabor de otra pareja con el apellido Oak en ella.

≈**¤**≈

**No puedo pensar/tendría que cuidarme más/Como poco pierdo la vida y luego me la das/Y es la fuerza que te lleva/Que te empuja y que te llena/Que te arrastra y que te acerca a Dios/Es un sentimiento, casi una obsesión/Si la fuerza es del corazón.**

≈**¤**≈

A pesar de ambos saber que tenían un gran problema pendiente que discutir, tres días pasaron sin novedad, sin progreso. Ash continuaba con su ritual de visitar al Prof. Oak después de cada desayuno, entrenar con sus Pokémons un par de horas y terminar en la compañía de Gary para cuando el reloj marcaba el mediodía.

Para cuando las cinco de la tarde se formaban, sin embargo, se miraba a Ash en completa soledad, caminando por los mercados y kioscos más populares de la comunidad, sus manos escondidas entre sus bolsillos y sus ojos vistiendo una advertencia sin palabras: Estaba solo y así quería permanecer. No eran secreto tales caminatas, sin embargo, nunca llegó a los oídos de Gary, Delia y los otros amigos de Ash por la siguiente semana transcurrida.

Así que nadie sabía qué exactamente Ash Ketchum hacía en los mercados del Pueblo Paleta con sus pasos firmes pero, hombros agachados.

Cuando el sábado llegó junto con una día nublado, Gary decidió que era suficiente de sufrir en la incertidumbre. Llamó temprano a Ash con voz suave, tentándolo a acompañarlo en su habitación para ocultarse de la lluvia comenzada desde la madrugada.

Pero, Gary no pudo usar su boca para _hablar_ el resto de la tarde. Y al final, no lo deseaba. No, con las manos de Ash recorriendo su espalda, compartiendo el mismo aliento y descubriendo nuevas maneras de hacer sus sesiones cada vez más.. deliciosas. Ash estaba mordiendo su oído cuando Gary decidió que hablar _era_ malo. Muy, muy mala actividad.

"¿Quién es _ese_?" En especial cuando los labios de Ash desaparecieron a causa de ello, y en poco tiempo pudo decir lo mismo de su cuerpo. Gary respiró hondo, su recuperación de lo más lenta a pesar de sentir algo de temor por la desesperación que se filtraba por la voz de Ash.

"¿Quién es este tipo, Gary? Cómo lo conoces?" El retrato en cuestión fue restregado en su cara y Gary gruñó malhumorado. Por qué importaba tanto esa foto? Ash había estado en su habitación millones de veces y nunca había prestado atención a algo más que no fuera la cama. Por qué comenzar ahora?

"Es mi abuelo, Ash. Durante uno de sus últimos viajes." Gary no sabía del grave error que había cometido. Y como lo hubiera sabido, de todas maneras? Como hubiera adivinado, _él_, que el joven sonriendo frente a la cámara que lo había plasmado en el delicado papel fotográfico, que casi se desmoronaba de viejo, era el famoso Sammy del que Tracey le había contado?

"Dime que bromeas, Gary... Por favor." Ash perdió todo su color y sus energías, sus manos temblando ligeramente más permanecieron no soltando el retrato. Gary se puso de pie y lo rodeó en sus brazos, Ash pareció derretirse contra su pecho. "Dime que no le decían Sammy..."

Uh, oh.

Ahora las manos de _Gary_ comenzaron a temblar. "¿Sammy?" ¿ÉL es Sammy? "Pero—¿De qué hablas, Ash? No puede ser el mismo—Ash, es mi _abuelo_!" No. Puede. Ser.

"Gary, recuerdas que te conté que una ocasión había conocido a alguien del pasado a causa de un Celebi que viajaba por el tiempo?"

"No me digas... Oh, Ash, no me digas... Pero..." Su **abuelo** y **Ash**...! "Pero, por qué mi abuelo nunca dijo nada—" Okay, podía adivinar por qué. Era simple: Ewww!

"Eso mismo quiero saber." Era como si Ash estuviera hecho de gelatina, su espalda descansando todo su peso contra el pecho de Gary, sus brazos rendidos a sus lados y si su voz no era suficiente pista, Gary podía adivinar como el rostro de Ash lucía. Pero, todavía Gary no podía entender algo.

"Bueno, admito que es un shock pero—Quiero decir, fueron buenos amigos en esa ocasión, éstas no deben ser necesariamente malas noticias, verdad Ash?" Corrección, Gary no _deseaba_ entender este _algo_ que tenía Ash derrumbándose a sus pies. No podía ser lo que todo las señales indicaban, simplemente... Dios, y Gary que creía que su relación se había vuelto complicada!

Ash tomó su cabeza entre sus manos. "Gary.."

Gary cerró sus ojos. "No."

"Nunca dije que fuiste mi primer—"

"Ash, te lo advierto." E.W.W.

"Tienes que saber—"

"¿En verdad crees que _quiero_ saber...? Es mi abuelo, Ash!— _Abuelo_ siendo la palabra clave!" Tenía que decirlo. "O sea, ewww!" Podía ser más claro? "Es como si—Hubiera tenido yo una aventura con tu madre! Eh, imagínate **eso**!"

"No fue algo así—Nosotros no—" Ash parecía negarse la revelación más a su persona que al mismo Gary, su cabeza sacudiéndose con desesperación. Gary no pudo evitar sus celos, o instintos de sobre-protección o lo que fuera y apretó su abrazo en su hombre, besando la parte de arriba de su cabeza, deseando poder hacer más por él. Pero, qué podía decir para mejorar—o desaparecer— tal trauma? En especial, cuando Ash no era el único traumado. Cómo Tracey había aceptado y estado de acuerdo con algo _como_ esto? "Ni siquiera nos besamos, Gary."

La lluvia golpeaba su ventana de manera tan tétrica que Gary juró que este día había sido destinado para terminar así. "Pero..."

"... Fue—_Es_. La primera persona.. de la que, en verdad... _Er_... sabes que no soy bueno en _esto_.. ayúdame?" Cómo podía resistirse a tan frágil tono?

"Eh.. Primera persona.. de la que te haz enamorado?"

"Por así decirlo." Por así decirlo. Claro, porque Ash nunca había, en sí, declarado alguna clase de amor por Gary todavía, y _"Te amo"_ no era similar a jurar estar siempre a su lado, como Gary ya había hecho, no olvidemos. No, claro que no. Tonto Gary por pensar que rompería el corazón de Ash al decirle que tenía que dejar Pueblo Paleta muy pronto. De qué se había estado preocupando tanto?

"Mm. Ya veo." No que Gary lo amara o algo por el estilo. No, sólo quemaron el tiempo. Un buen rato. Una aventura que nunca sería olvidada y de la cual se reirían cuando fueran adultos.

Claro, y su abuelo no era un anciano pervertido, que le había dado siempre preferencia a un niño, —con el que Gary siempre había creído, no tenía ninguna relación más allá de estudiante-maestro— sobre su propio nieto.

Estos monólogos con sabor sarcástico fueron la primera señal para Gary que estaba casi mano a mano con la locura misma. Y no era el único.

Ash comenzó a reír, ruidosamente. Casi maniáticamente, para probar su teoría. "Supongo que es algo genético, entonces, no crees? Cada Oak debe tener su pequeña obsesión con un Ketchum. Supongo que ahora sé por qué se la pasa siguiendo mi madre a todas partes."

Malas imágenes mentales! Malas! "Demonios, Gary."

"Lo sé." _Ewwww._

"No.. no puedes.."

"Shh.."

Pronto, las carcajadas se fueron ahogando en sollozos. Llantos que abatieron ambos corazones, que cambiaron sus puntos de vista sobre su relación. Que ayudaron, a los dos, a hacer una gran e importante decisión dentro de sus corazones.

"¿Es por eso que me quieres, Gary? Tienes que cumplir alguna extraña costumbre de la que yo no sabía hasta ahora?" A pesar del intento de hacer su insinuación una broma, las palabras se escucharon agridulces por la habitación, unos cuantos 'hics' resumiendo el arranque de salvajes lágrimas lentamente. Gary suspiró, tomando las manos de Ash entre las suyas, demandando toda su atención por un momento. Demandando que se olvidara de su pasado para lidiar con su presente.

Tan siquiera un instante.

"Ash, no seas ridículo, baka..." Y no que él supiera. Ya no podía estar seguro de nada. Dios. Su abuelo y Ash. Su abuelo. Samuel Oak.

Sammy.

El mismo hombre que le pedía seguir con su legado, de dedicarse a encontrar la mujer de su vida. La figura paterna que le suplicaba por ser parte de la vida de los que serían sus bisnietos y su vida como heredero.

El mismo hombre que había podido enamorar a alguien tan distraído e inmaduro como Ash primero que el mismo Gary (quien había sido su principal obsesión desde que se habían convertido en entrenadores Pokémon). ¿Era injusto odiar a su abuelo por ello? Todo dependía de la respuesta que Ash le diera. "... y qué hay de él? Te hizo saber que, de alguna manera, sentía lo mismo por ti?"

Ash se movió no muy precipitado, como si pensara que Gary era el que se encontraba en un estado frágil, limpiando su rostro con el pañuelo que Gary le ofreció. El silencio no duró mucho, pero Gary entendió el mensaje de que le diera tiempo para pensar. Finalmente, un suspiro que hablaba más de mil palabras escapó de esos labios que Gary extrañaba tanto. "No estoy seguro de continuar hablándote de esto. Estoy... estoy arruinando gran parte de la imagen que tenías de tu abuelo y esa no es mi intención. Para nada."

"A diferencia de mi abuelo, yo no quiero seguir tejiendo nuestra relación con mentiras." _No te mordiste la lengua, Oak?_ Ash volteó su cuerpo para enfrentarlo con esos ojos tan tristes pero, ese corazón tan valiente y honesto. Gary acarició su mejilla con plena adoración, palabras que todavía no podía reconocer atoradas en su garganta. Una sonrisa, que parecía más un cruel giro de labios, se formó y Ash tomó su mano de su mejilla.

"Oh, hay muchas más diferencias de las que puedes imaginar entre tú y el Pr—Sammy. Nunca en un millón de años hubiera relacionado a ustedes dos, de ninguna manera." Bueno, eso era un alivio. Por lo menos ahora podía estar seguro que la atracción que Ash sentía por él no se debía a porque era recordado del tal Sammy. No solamente su orgullo hubiera estado lastimado, de lo contrario. Dios, y Gary que había estado preocupado de _Misty_?

Misty! Ja, que buen chiste!

Gary no podía adivinar que nuevo pensamiento atacó la mente de Ash pero, al ver lágrimas naciendo de nueva cuenta es sus ojos almendrados dejo los (internos) comentarios sarcásticos para otro día. "No te preocupes, Ashy-boy. No te preocupes.. sólo me importa lo que tú sientas." Comenzó a arrullar al entrenador, acostándose en su enorme cama con Ash acurrucado en su pecho, sus piernas entrelazadas como las gotas que no se daban por vencidas afuera, en el rancho que guardaba quien sabía cuantos más secretos del respetado Profesor Oak.

"Gary, esto es tan vergonzoso!—¿Cómo voy a poder verlo otra vez a la cara de la misma manera? Oi, enseguida se va andar cuenta que ya lo sé—"

"No te aceleres, baka. Está bien que sea uno de los mejores científicos del mundo pero, a diferencia de las creencias del pueblo y Tracey, él no puede leer mentes!"

"De todas maneras, no podemos esconder esto por mucho tiempo, va a notar los cambios en mi comportamiento algún día y no soy nada bueno en mentir a la gente o inventar excusas, Gary—"

"Entonces, no le des ninguna! El mismo se lo buscó, en verdad creía que _nunca_ ibas a enterarte? Vamos, prácticamente vives aquí también, siempre te ha tratado como un hijo y no empecemos con su relación con Delia."

"No, por favor, por favor, no lo hagamos!"

"Aunque debo admitir que no hay muchas fotos suyas de su juventud alrededor de la casa. A decir verdad, toda mi vida sólo he conocido ésta y a causa de que la tomé sin pedir permiso hace unos años atrás de mi hermana. Debemos darle un poco de crédito por su acto de camuflaje..."

"Argh! Pero, no entiendo, por qué tomarse todas estas molestias en primer lugar? Por qué no decidió mejor dejarme en paz, olvidarme por completo? No sé, por qué no se mudó de Paleta o.. o mantuvo su distancia de nosotros... Todo hubiera sido tan diferente."

Todo hubiera sido tan diferente.

Gary intentó aclarar su mente de los mensajes que estaban haciendo cortos circuito con su corazón, decidiendo que su abuelo merecía la oportunidad de que alguien tratara de ponerse en sus zapatos para entender sus razones. Y quien mejor que Gary para hacerlo?

"Ash." Ojos curiosos lo vieron en respuestas. "Creo.. Bueno, mi abuelo nunca se volvió a casar después de que mi abuela falleció, y eso sucedió años antes de que tan siquiera mi padre se casara con mi madre... Así que.. No sé. Solamente piensa en que tan solitaria vida debió haber llevado por todas esas décadas mientras yo nacía."

Ash hizo el intento, era tan claro para Gary como la tristeza que opacó esas facciones morenas, delicadamente sufriendo por un dolor no suyo, sino a consecuencia del de su ser amado. "Después, perdió a mi padre, como yo. Su único hijo, Ash. Entonces, imagina, encontrarte a ti, después de.. **_todo_**. Después de haber amado, perdido, ganado, y vuelto a perder. Después de tanta oscuridad y niebla, por fin encontrar la luz al final del túnel. Habrías tú renunciado a ella?"

¿_Habría yo? _Gary se preguntó en silencio.

"No."

Gary acarició sus mejillas, culpa llenándolo por cada poro de su ser. Porque¿no era lo que iba él hacer? Rechazar a Ash por más niebla incierta—Por _otro_ camino, _otro_ túnel?

"Él fue el que me enseñó a no perder la esperanza... de encontrarnos otra vez."

_Dios, abuelo. Tienes un sádico sentido del romance._

"Oye, _oye_, Ash, no te veas tan culpable... Amor, no tienes ninguna razón." Absolutamente ninguna. Y por qué sus manos no podían parar de temblar? "Fueron las circunstancias, porque la culpa tampoco yace en Sammy. En ninguno de nosotros en todo el Pueblo... Okay, tal vez en Celebi un poco... Pero, sabes que—"

Tal vez había sido su _salida_ de lengua, tal vez porque era lo más cercano a Sammy y Ash _necesitaba_ esta clase contacto con _él_—Por más doloroso que fuera pensarlo—O simplemente, Ash quería callarlo de una vez por todas.

Cual fuera la razón.

Ese fue el mejor beso en la vida de Gary.

Estuvo seguro que su corazón había terminado de latir. Tan seguro, porque no podía enviar oxígeno a sus pulmones, oh no, todo estaba siendo succionado por su Ash, su vitalidad, su pasión, su completo cerebro!

"Júrame, Gary, júrame.." Las palabras acariciaban los vacíos que se presentaban entre el juego de sus labios, cuando el ángulo tenía que ser cambiado, cuando el beso tenia que ser tan poderoso que agonizaba.

Aparentemente, Gary todavía seguía vivo. "Lo que sea, Ash. Te daré todo."

"Júrame que nunca perderás esperanza. Júrame, porque me lo _debes_, Gary."

¿Era enfermo excitarse al escuchar tanta posesión, demanda—tanta _necesitad_ en esa voz que solía ser _dulce_ e _ingenua_?

A Gary le valió un bledo, no dejando ir sus palmas húmedas de su prisión en la espalda de Ash, que escondía tantos músculos, que engañaba a tantas personas con su cuerpo esbelto—Fue _ese_ un gruñido?

Mejor. Beso. Por. Toda. La. Eternidad.

Las manos de Ash destaparon su hombro y fue marcado con dientes desesperados para después ser abalsamado con cálidos, hambrientos labios de terciopelo. "Gary."

"Te doy mi palabra."

Mejor. Noche. Punto.

**¤**

Los golpes no provenían de su cabeza, sino de su puerta y Gary se estiró como gacela por toda la cama. Quien fuera, no valía la pena levantarse, todos los habitantes del hogar Oak sabían perfectamente que si Gary no contestaba al tercer toquido, significaba un grande "Déjenme en paz!". Y no podía ser Ash porque el muchacho ni siquiera se molestaba en tocar.

Ahora, _Ash_. Ese era un agradable recuerdo...

Mmmm...

"GARY! Es una emergencia!"

Ignorado completamente. Nada podía impedirle a Gary Oak sumergirse en la memoria de esas caricias, de esa deliciosa cavidad que no había abandonado la suya por largas horas, hasta después de haberse anunciado la medianoche—

"—Demonios, Gary!"

La puerta se abrió de par en par. Gary miró rojo, justo como un Tauro.

"Te doy cinco segundos para darme una buena razón para violar mi privacidad, sino mi Magmar pateará un trasero esta mañana—"

Tracey rió incrédulo. Bueno, sonaba como una risa, pero con algo de miseria ahogándola. Parecía que alguien había peleado con su novia. "¿_Mañana_? Gary, ya casi es mediodía!"

Oops.

Gary se destapó por completo, verificando la hora por su cuenta. Sip, 11: 48 am. "Wow... En fin, 1.. 2.."

"Gary, Ash se fue."

"3..." Un bostezo interrumpió su conteo, ahhh, necesitaba una buena ducha—_Esperen _un minuto—

"¿_Qué_?"

Tracey se negó a enfrentar su mirada, la alfombra siendo su fiel compañera. Gary respiró hondo. Y otra vez. "Se fue a Hoenn ésta mañana."

"No—"

"Gary, habló con el Profesor y parece que había tenido todo preparado desde hace _días_. Compró todos los víveres necesarios, hasta ropa nueva! Nuevas Pokébolas y se le entregó un nuevo dexter."

Gary se levantó sin decir una sola palabra. Abrió la puerta de su baño adjunto... se dirigió al retrete...

"Se fue muy temprano y dejo todos sus Pokémos, menos Pikachu, claro. Dijo que quería comenzar desde cero..."

... y su estómago se reveló contra él. Todo lo que había ingerido desde ayer se vació cruelmente, y Gary deseó tanto, tanto—_Dios_, que su _corazón_ también se uniera en el desfile que sus órganos estaban realizando sin su permiso, fuera y fuera de su cuerpo.. Rechazando todo.. Ahora entendía porque había lucido tan culpable... Culpable y...

_-Júrame._

"Oh, Ash.. Ash.." Estúpido. Idiota. Imbécil. Egoísta niño de perra. _Hipócrita_!

"Gary... Cielos ... Sabía que no tendrías idea—_Estaba_ en su mirada! Pero se negó a responderme. Debí haberme dado cuenta."

Lo más triste y patético del asunto era que Gary no sabía a cual de los dos estaba insultando.

**¤**

**¤**

**¤**

**¤**

**¤**

**¤**

**¤**

**¤**

**¤**

**¤**

**¤**

**"If you can't fix it, you have to stand it./Si no puedes arreglarlo, tienes que aguantarlo."**

—**¡ Quien adivine quién dijo esto y en cuál película, le regalaré un lindo recuerdo de este fic ;) !—**

__

**¤**

**¤**

**¤**

**¤**

**¤**

**¤**

**¤**

**¤**

**¤**

**¤**

**¤**

_**Ja, ja, ja, já! Creían que los iba a dejar así!**_

**¤**

_**-Continuará en el Epílogo...-**_

**¤**


End file.
